The Grey Area
by CasualSuperwoman
Summary: Loki was back from his failed takeover and found that things had changed from where he left. His wife wouldn't even look at him, his father treat him like a villian and Thor wouldn't meet his eye. One thing he was glad hadn't changed though was his best friend, Diniah. But what happened when Thor suddenly took an interest in his friend. Would things then finally change?
1. Chapter 1

**History**

Long before Loki started to grow tired of being in Thors shadow, he liked it there. He didn't like attention being drawn to himself. He spent most of his time in the library as he knew it was one place his brother wouldn't step in. That was where he made his first friend. Diniah was the librarians daughter and was not afraid to stand up to him, even though he was a prince. She was the one who introduced him to the dusty corners of the library, were they were more alone to explore deep folds of magic hidden. Once she went for training, making sure the asgardian records were kept in order, she introduced him to her other friend. Sigyn was beautiful. Now for a long time Loki thought himself to be in love with Diniah, he was always mesmerized by her obvious beauty but was always baffled at how nobody else could see it, he could see the way her deep brown eyes lit up when she read or quoted a good book. He could see the way she would twirl her chocolate brown hair when she was getting frustrated. He could see the way her cheeks would flush red when she tried to lie (which wasn't very often). After meeting Sigyn he realized that he wasn't in love with her, the reason he could see it was because he took the time to. He took the time to notice everything about his best friend. Loki was pretty sure if anyone else took the time to notice her they would fall in love with her also. Sigyn was the compete opposite of her best friend. Diniah was shy, level headed and preferred the company of select few, Sigyn was hot headed, outgoing and always liked being the center of attention. Where Diniah had long brown hair and equally dark eyes in contrast to her pale skin from spending to much time in the library, Sigyn had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes in contrast to her tanned skin from her love of the sun. Sigyn was a breath of fresh air that Loki didn't know he even needed. She came bursting into his life with laughter knocking the breath out of him and from that moment on he fell head over heals. They got to know each other while Diniah was getting on with her training, and when she was finished she was delighted to see that they both had similar feelings for each other, even though the other couldn't tell. She wanted nothing more than to get them together and finally make both of her best friends happy. Diniah passed her training and became the book keeper of Asgard. Loki and Sigyn both spent as much time in the library as they could so they could all spend time together. The three of them were inseparable, the three musketeers. It wasn't often Thor came around to try and embarrass his brother in front of his friends, it never worked which made Loki beam immensely. Just before Thors coronation Loki finally got the courage to ask Sigyn to marry him, they were married the next week, Thor the best man and Diniah the maid of honour. When Thor got banished Diniah could see something evil twisting her best friends mind. She knew him better than most, even more than Sigyn most times. He confided in her about his true heritage and although he would do some truly terrible things she was there for comfort. When he fell not only was she devastated but she had to stay strong for Sigyn, who was mourning the loss of her husband. Their life moved on without him, empty, but still moved. When she heard he was on Midgard she was worried he had truly lost his mind to the darkness plauging his mind. She couldn't look the All-father in the eye anymore for fear of running her mouth off. When Thor came back with Loki in tow, Sigyn wouldn't even look at him. Diniah ran straight to Loki and threw her arms around him, which confused Thor and Odin. Why would his friend come to greet him like his wife should have? After releasing Loki from his embrace she looked into his deep green eyes and saw so much sadness and regret her own eyes started to prickle. She then proceeded to beat him with the book she had in her hand screaming that he should have come home, not try to take over a planet. His shoulders began to shake from laughter, still the same Diniah. Loki was then imprisoned, waiting for his sentence. The only visitor he has had up until now is Diniah, she would sit by his cage talking to him about recent affairs. Read to him or just provide company when she felt he needed it. If it wasn't for Diniah Loki would have broken years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by in the cage and Loki soon lost track after a respectable amount of time. He never really had anything good to look forward to, sloppy dinners, the occasional beating from the guards or just staring at the ceiling light all seemed to occupy his time. The one thing he really looked forward too was Diniahs visits. She really was the one thing that kept him going in this place. He was heartbroken when he knew that Sigyn refused to see him, but it was Diniah that kept him going. He laughed with her which was something he never pictured himself doing again. To others it would seem like they were the lovers, but there bond was much stronger than that. They were connected so much, he like to think of her of his long lost twin. Which was impossible but it gave him hope that he wasn't all monster, that he did have family out there. He kept track of the days by her visits. She visited him every 2 days. He was excited because today she was coming down. In no time he heard her clack of heals against the marble floor.  
"Good morning Loki. How are you today?" She smiled brightly at him when she saw that he wasn't beaten or bruised. He looked at her and smirked.  
"Thoroughly entertained." He replied dryly. She laughed and sat down laying her book on her lap.  
"You can stop the sarcasm at any point you know?" She said. He laughed and sat up.  
"And miss a chance at entertaining you? Never." He smiled. "Any chance of Sigyn coming to visit?" He asked. It was a long shot but he had to take it. She smiled sadly at him and shook her head.  
"I wish I could say that I have had chance to talk to her but she hasn't taken any visitors since you came back. She has hauled herself up in your chambers and not even I can get in." He sighed and looked down. He missed the ever loving presence of his wife.  
"Do you think somethings wrong with her?" He asked timidly. She gave him a look as if to say '_That was a stupid question.'_  
"I don't know Loki you tell me. Do you think it's the fact that her husband came back from the dead or the fact that she heard her husband do terrible things, and no matter how many times that I tell her it wasn't you she just won't listen. None of them will." She grinded out utterly frustrated. Loki perked up. He knew she needed to rant, and he was the one she always ranted to.  
"You wanna tell me about it?" Loki asked.  
"You know I hate the way they talk about you Loki. Out there your either never talked of or called the vilest things possible it makes me mad. How can they not see that it wasn't you doing those awful things! How can they not see you were manipulated so far into your breaking point! Why is it just me that can see that?" She turned her head away from him and looked down.  
"It's the same thing with me you know? We just have this bond. No-one else can see how utterly amazing you are. You see the good in everyone Diniah. I am so lucky to have you as a friend." She smiled and laughed shakily at him.  
"Friends? Pfft! More like siblings!" She smiled and he smiled back.  
"So what have you got to tell me?" He asked.  
"Thor has been asking about you." She said.  
"About me? What could he possibly want!" He said with hatred.  
"He was asking how you were Loki. He still refers to you as his brother."  
"But I am not his kin and I never will be."  
"You grew up together, just like you and I. He is much your kin as I am."  
"You stuck by me while no other would."  
"So did he, in his own way."  
"Why are you sticking up for him?!" Loki cried getting frustrated.  
"I'm trying to make you see both sides of the story Loki! He is a mess without you, truthfully. If he sought the initiative to seek me out, which was odd by the way, then he wants to see you. Truthfully I think he is very noble wanting to call you his brother after everything." She explained.  
"Oh yes super noble beating me and then boasting no doubt." Loki mumbled under his breath childishly. Diniah smiled at her friend then stood up.  
"I have to go return to my duties Loki. Please behave and eat what you're given. I would hate to see you starve." She said.  
"When will you be back?" Loki asked.  
"Two days as usual." Diniah replied.  
"Goodbye Diniah. Hurry back soon." He said laying back down on his bed.  
"Goodbye." She waved and walked out of the block. He sighed, it had been two seconds and he was already missing the company.


	3. Chapter 3

Diniahs heals were clacking loudly in the hallway because she was rushing. She had a pile of books in her hand that were very much over due and she needed to get them back right away. She was in a flurry, speed walking down hallways. She knew this place like the back of her hand so she was pretty sure that she wouldn't run into any walls. Well that's until she actually did. She went sprawling onto the floor with books all around her. Cheeks flushed she glanced up to see she ran into someone, a very large someone.  
"I'm so s-sorry. Really." She stuttered out apologies and began to pick up her books, not looking the other prince in the eye. Thor looked at the woman on the floor with interest. He wouldn't have known who she was if it wasn't for her treatment of Loki. He knelt down and helped her pick up the books she dropped on the floor. Despite her protests.  
"You help keep the records in order. Without you this place would truly be chaos, let me help you this once." Thor said smiling. Diniah blushed and looked down. She didn't know what to say to that. She remembered when Thor didn't even know who she was and she didn't know if she preferred that time or not. He began walking then turned back and looked bashful.  
"I don't know the way." He smiled bashfully and watched a soft smile grace her face. He liked that smile, he wanted to see it more.  
"This way." She said softly pointing to the left hallway. They continued on there journey in silence. When they reached the library he held the door open for her again and she blushed looked away. He grinned, this girl was easy to make blush.  
"Can you just put them on that deck please? Thank-you." She said softly again walking behind the desk. She looked in her element.  
"So this is where my brother spent most of his time." He asked. She smiled when he called Loki his brother.  
"Yeah. It seems quiet without him." She sighed wistfully.  
"What his your relationship with my brother?" He asked curiously. She smirked and looked down.  
"Just friendship. He's been my best friend for a very long time and I couldn't ever turn my back on him." She said checking books in.  
"It doesn't look like it's just friendship." He said skeptically.  
"No. Never to people without an open mind. But we have never been romantically involved with each other. I think of him too much like a brother." She said looking into his eyes. Thor nodded.  
"I believe you." He said. She grinned.  
"So you should. I never lied." She said simply before turning back to her task. Ten minutes of just staring at her, which he felt he could never stop, she finally looked up.  
"Can I help you with anything my Prince?" She asked. He blinked out of his thoughts.  
"Can you tell me if Loki talks about me?" He cringed inwardly, he sounded like a Midgardian teenager.  
"He doesn't talk about much sir. Just listens to me mostly. I have talked to him about you though, I think he may listen if you feel the need to talk to him now." She said calmly.  
"What did you say?" Thor asked urgently.  
"Just that you still think of him as your brother. And that you miss him." She said looking up at him.  
"How did you know that?" Thor asked amused.  
"It is painfully obvious to everyone Thor. I think you should see him." She said turning to put the books back on their respective shelves.  
"Do you think he will see me?" Thor asked unsure.  
"With all dear respect my liege. He is in a glass cage, he has no room to argue." She said turning around to smile softly at him before turning back. It was then that Thor made his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is set after Lokis Visitor. On my profile! **_

Diniah felt good about today. She had heard that Thor had finally went to see Loki and he looked better than he did before. Diniah also noticed Queen Frigga smiling a lot more. From what she could see she guessed that Loki had finally made amends with his brother. To a point anyway. When she went down to see Loki she noticed he seemed a lot happier, and less beaten.  
"You know something I don't." He said in a greeting when he saw her.  
"I know nothing you don't already. All I know is what I see and that is a much lighter royal family walking around the castle." She said sitting down in front of her friend.  
"You can stop talking in riddles now." He said smiling at her.  
"You talked to Thor." She said simply.  
"That doesn't give me an answer." He said raising an eyebrow.  
"Loki stop this dancing around and tell me what happened during his visit. It must have been a good outcome!" She said frustrated. This made Loki laugh, he loved teasing her.  
"We talked, argued and forgave each other. Nothing more. Now tell me how you knew he came to visit me!" He asked.  
"The walls have ears Loki. Nothing gets by in this castle without me knowing it." She said a blush gracing her cheeks.  
"You're hiding something from me." He sighed.  
"I may have told Thor you wouldn't have any choice but to listen to him given your certain predicament." She smirked.  
"You mean my imprisonment? Oh how lovely." He said dryly.  
"I'm sorry Loki. I just thought you may need your brother back."  
"No need to say sorry Diniah. I suppose I should be thanking you. It felt nice to call him my brother again." She smiled.  
"As it did for me Brother." A voice boomed across the room making Diniah jump up.  
"Prince Thor!" She exclaimed bowing.  
"No need for formalities Diniah. You are among the presence of friends." Thor said picking her hand up and kissing the back of it making Diniah blush a deep red. This made Thor smirk and Loki lift an eyebrow at the scene. A plan was forming in his head, one for the better.  
"I was always taught to remember my formalities, friends or no." She said softly.  
"I wish you would have told me that." Loki laughed. Diniah mock glared at him.  
"Shush you! You never needed my formality any way!" They all laughed.  
"What do you need Thor?" Loki asked.  
"Truthfully I wanted to see Diniah. When the library was empty, I thought to come here." Thor said turning to Diniah.  
"What service can I do you for?" She asked then her eyes widened. "I mean what can I do for you!" She said hurriedly a blush staining her cheeks as both boys laughed.  
"I wish to look at the records for something. But truthfully I do not know where to start." Thor shrugged.  
"You didn't know where the library was until a couple of days ago." She teased.  
"Which is why I need you!" He teased back. She smirked and they both said there goodbyes to Loki before walking arm in arm out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been in the Library for a while. He was meant to be looking over the last 20 years tax rises because of a recent issue in court but he couldn't stop watching her. When he tried to concentrate his eyes just kept getting drawn to her. His mind would comment on how graceful she moved around the library or how beautiful she looked when she put her hair behind one ear when she was reading something. It was awfully distracting. It wasn't like he understood why he kept staring at her, it didn't make sense.  
"Are you okay my Prince?" She asked from behind him.  
"Diniah for the last time call me Thor, there is no need for formalities between friends." He said making her smile softly. _Yeah, friends. Thats all you want to be._

"As you wish Thor. Do you need help?" She asked again sitting beside him this time.  
"It is hard to concentrate in here. It doesn't help that I don't know exactly what I am looking for anyway." He lied.  
"Well you said you wanted records going back twenty years or so yes?" Thor nodded. She let out a soft giggle that made him smile. "You're on the wrong page."  
"What?" He asked with a slight blush to his cheeks, feeling very thick.  
"You have gone back 40 years. If you wish I could copy the records and have them sent up to your chambers? Generally we don't let them out of this room because of their importance. If you need them in court you can formally request them and I will bring them up on the day you need." She explained turning the pages, the way she touched the book was so delicate. He wondered if she ever touched a man like that, for some reason the thought of her touching another man infuriated him.  
"That would be most helpful Diniah, thank you." She smiled at his thanks then walked to the back of the library with the book in hand. Ten minutes later she came back with the book and several spare bits of parchment.  
"Here you are my Prince." She said.  
"Diniah." He warned.  
"You cannot break the habit of a lifetime Thor no matter how many times you try." She said wisely before putting the book back on the shelf. Thor was silent for a minute before finally asking what had been on his mind all day.  
"How was Loki when I got banished?" Thor asked making her tense up. "You know him best of all, I just want to understand what made him do those things." He explained. She turned around and gave him a sad smile.  
"That is good thinking, you will be a good king. Do you not think I would be biased?" She asked sitting down. He sat down next to her.  
"I think you are very wise, much to knowledgeable to be biased." Diniah blushed at the compliment.  
"What you have to understand Thor is that he was always compared to you. Always. And when you got banished he felt it was an opportunity to show your father how good of a king he could be. He wasn't driven by hate until he found his true heritage, he was angry. So angry, I remember he was here crying to me. He was bound by vengeance then, your father went into odin sleep, which he didn't want to happen but he took the opportunity anyway. He then came into contact with the tesseract, and Thanos." She explained.  
"Thanos doesn't come into play until later does he?" Thor asked looking up. She shook her head and wiped away her tears.  
"Thanos was always there manipulating Loki's sadness into anger. I can only imagine what it could have been like for him. Thanos chooses broken minds to play with, it just so happened that Loki had a key to the throne and to asgard. A mighty prize for a dark warlord such as he. I could see the darkness in his mind, weighing him down. Other people can't, they look at Loki and see an overly spoiled evil man. I see a lost soul in need of friends, and a little bit of light. I know he is truly sorry for what he has done, and he knows he needs to face the crimes. I think it is Thanos that should be brought to justice, Loki has served enough time." She said. Thor looked at her tear stained face and pulled her into a hug.  
"I believe you. We will prove his innocence Diniah. Together."


End file.
